The invention relates to an electric system with at least one electrical load unit being disconnectably arranged on a surface.
Such an electric system is known from German utility model No. 1 892 432 where a teaching and demostration means for electric circuitries is described, in which different structural members like resistors, incandescence lamps, capacitors and connecting lines are arranged in blocks. These blocks can be fixed to a surface with a ferromagnetic layer by means of a holding magnet. Electric energy is supplied to the blocks through connecting plugs which can be inserted into sockets provided laterally at the wall.
The German disclosure letter 31 51 996 describes a low-voltage lamp consisting of a reflector, a socket and rails for supplying electric energy. The reflector is fixed to the socket by means of a magnet in order to be able to adjust the reflector with respect to the socket. The socket is fixed to the rails and surrounds the rails so that the lamp can only be moved along the rails. In case the lamp should be placed on other rails, the socket has to be dismanteled.
In the German journal "Technische Rundschau 1974", volume 66, issue 38, pages 17 to 21, "Elektronikbaukasten und Experimentiersysteme", a base plate is shown having conductors with contact sockets into which sockets load units may be plugged in with corresponding contact pins. This is a similar arrangement like in the German utility model No. 1 892 432 mentioned above. Although in this known system the load units can only be placed at predetermined locations on the base plate. Also, the switching ON and OFF can only be done by separate means therefore.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,360 shows unflexible electrical circuit boards having conductor paths arranged on their surfaces, and also flexible stripes of insulating material with conductor paths embedded therein. However, these circuit boards and stripes are used in connection with soldering the path connectors in the flexible stripes with the path connectors of the plugged board. The path connectors are not used for making contact with load units placed thereon.